


and i think it's finally safe to fall

by thegoddamnhat



Series: everything has changed [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that i love them more than i should, did you know that leopika love each other very much, fluff fluff fluff, leorio's a doctor y'all!, okay i'm shutting up, probably canon divergent idk, read the notes before you read it!!, this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written and i do not regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat
Summary: His mind is reeling from what he's seen, and hope is filling his chest, blooming like a flower.He's here.Kurapika is standing under the branches of the tree; a small, nervous smile on his face. He's donned his Kurta clothing again, and this time, it's a yellow and green tunic. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks tired, and his eyes are a little sad but...He's finally,finallyhere.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: everything has changed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102907
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	and i think it's finally safe to fall

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LEOPIKAISTS! this has been in my drafts for about 7 months, and i think just yesterday i got tired and realized that there needs to be more fluff in the leopika tag and so this fic exists now. as you can see, it's the sequel to my [first leopika fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647527), which is also the first work in this series. i'd highly recommend that you read that first before you read this, because some parts of this fic might not make sense otherwise.  
> i'd also like to say thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on that fic; you were all so sweet and made me feel like maybe writing leopika was a good idea, after all.  
> okay, i'll stop rambling now. i hope you enjoy this fic!

It's graduation day.

His four years of not getting sleep, late-night study sessions, drinking too much coffee and bitching about professors have finally drawn to a close.

He's going to be a doctor.

He's so, so happy. It's what he's worked towards for the majority of his teenage life, and the short time he's been an adult. His hard work has finally borne fruit. He can't wait to get out into the wide world and start helping children in need.

His family are planning on coming, though it might not be possible. Airships in his country are notorious for being off-schedule.

He'd let Gon and Killua know, though, of course, there's no way they'll show up. They're both nose-deep in training, after all, searching for their identity as Hunters.

Kurapika...

Well. Kurapika's somewhere. Somewhere Leorio doesn't know.

With the years passing it had become easier for Leorio to watch as Kurapika hurt himself over and over again, but it still was painful.

He remembers the conversation they had on the phone early in the morning some 3 years ago even now. Him spilling his heart out, telling Kurapika how he truly felt. And Kurapika saying those precious words. Even though neither of them had mentioned it again in the few times they'd met since then.

He's still waiting, though. He's still waiting for Kurapika to come home.

His classmates are all planning on huge after-parties. Leorio isn't sure he's going to join them. He's thinking about maybe visiting Pietro's grave soon. He needs to tell him how far he's come.

Thoughts of Pietro still fill him with great sorrow, but he knows that the only thing he can do is move forward. Give other people the chance at life that Pietro never had. If Pietro's watching him from somewhere, Leorio hopes he's proud and happy.

Graduation day begins with him waking up after the best sleep he's had in a few years. He suspects he's got a good six hours in. He drags himself out of bed, takes a nice, long shower and makes himself breakfast. Eggs and toast are a perfect accompaniment to the bitter coffee his palette's become accustomed to over time. He puts on the black gown they've been given, and the cap too. He applies his cologne, and finally puts on his finely polished shoes.

He hops into the car he's recently managed to afford, and cruises along the highway. It's a trendy model, and runs incredibly smoothly. He wonders if someday, he'll be able to drive this car with 3 more people with him. 

One boy playing emo music just to piss him off. Another pointing at animals he sees. The final one smirking and saying he can drive better than Leorio.

He swears he'll make it happen. 

Med school is not far away. It's a 20-minute drive from his apartment in the middle of Yorknew. He feels like he reaches there sooner, though. It's probably because his head is filled with so many thoughts, all clamouring for his attention.

He finds his friends from the course, and they all head to the auditorium together. They're all assigned numbers there, and they have a run-through of the proceedings. They then head outside, where a huge stage has been set up.

It's a lovely day. The sky is a beautiful periwinkle blue, and the only interruptions to this sheet in the sky are small, white, fluffy clouds. The sun's out, but the heat isn't overwhelming. It's a pleasant heat, not anything that would have Leorio breaking a sweat.

It's the kind of day he'd associate with Kurapika, back when he hadn't been consumed by the monster within him for revenge. Back when he was just an overly smart teen who loved having debates with Leorio (and winning a lot of the time).

Back when his hair was a warm yellow, his eyes would sparkle, and his smile would be brighter than both.

 _Shut up, brain,_ Leorio thinks, because thinking sadly about Kurapika on graduation day was _not_ a part of the plan.

The ceremonies start. Leorio's sandwiched between Rodriquez, a mostly silent guy with a dry sense of humour, and Natalia, a flamboyant red-head who can _never shut up._

But it's okay. It could have been worse, really. Rodriquez gives Natalia the stink eye whenever she's being too loud, so all in all, it's manageable.

The headmaster's speech is long, and Leorio's only barely preventing himself from falling asleep. He stays awake, though, because watching Rodriquez and Natalia not-so-subtly flirt is entertaining. They really should just get together already.

Then it's the valedictorian's speech. Her name's Arandita, and she resembles that girl with the glasses from the Phantom Troupe. Thankfully, she isn't a mass murderer - she's just a prodigy who's always got her nose in her books.

Her speech is short and straight to the point. She doubtlessly understands the psyches of impatient graduands dressed in slightly uncomfortable black gowns that stick to the skin.

"And so I wish us the best of luck. I'm sure we will all make our alma mater proud." Arandita concludes her speech with a flourish of her hands, and a smattering of applause greets her.

"We will now commence the distribution of diplomas," one of the senior officials says, and almost immediately, everyone gets in line.

They're proceeding in alphabetical order, of course, so Leorio's somewhere in the middle of the long line of people clad in black gowns.

He looks around, and it seems his parents and sisters haven't made it. He feels a dull pang of disappointment, but it's okay. He's used to not seeing them for long periods of time, anyway.

"Pablo, Rodriquez." 

Rodriquez steps forward and onto the stage. The headmaster hands him his diploma, which he takes with a small smile. He walks off the stage and heads towards a pavilion. They're all supposed to gather there for a final picture.

"Paladiknight, Leorio." Leorio's heart's pounding, and he walks, no, almost _runs_ to the headmaster.

"Congratulations, Mr Paladiknight," the old headmaster says with a smile, "you've done well."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Leorio says and stretches out his trembling hands, which have a plaque pushed into them. 

"On you go, lad. Do your best out there." the headmaster says, and he gives Leorio a hearty pat on the back.

He walks off the stage feeling slightly dazed; he can barely register the announcer saying "Pavanoff, Natalia" in the background. He's staring down at the plaque, those words he's been waiting for engraved neatly into the metal, and it really _sinks in._

_Holy shit._

He's a _doctor_ now.

He makes his way to the pavilion, standing near a tree, and cries a little, because _fuck,_ his dream really did come true.

He doesn't want to make too much of a scene, so he wipes his face and hands over his phone to Rodriquez, asking him to take a picture. He makes sure to give the camera his brightest smile and holds up his diploma.

He sends the picture to Gon and Killua, with the caption 'Guess who's finally a doctor now?' and smiles as he gets two notifications almost instantly.

> Gon: omg leorio congrats that's so cool
> 
> Killua: congrats you old geezer

He considers sending the pictures to Kurapika but decides against it. Kurapika had most definitely read the message about his graduation and not replied to it. He doesn't want to bother him more.

Natalia soon joins them, babbling away. 

"Oh my god, can you believe we're actual _doctors_ now? I can't really believe it, to be honest. Headmaster Roland was nice to me, for once. He said, "Nice job, Ms Pavanoff." He's always been a jerk but now he's kind all of a sudden? It's kinda annoying but...I'm glad too, y'know? I didn't want to leave with bad memories of hating him -"

"Natalia," Rodriquez interrupts, "calm the fuck down. You're talking way too much."

Natalia pouts, and Rodriquez's mouth tilts upwards, though very slightly. He's way too whipped for her.

"Rodriquez, what are you so rude for? I thought we were friends, y'know? Can't you be nice to me for once? Even Headmaster Roland did it, it can't be too hard -"

"Nah," Rodriquez says, barely hiding a smile, "Too much effort."

" _Rodriquez -"_ Natalia whines, and Leorio thinks he should find a more peaceful place to process everything that's happened.

He isn't given time for that, though. The final part of the ceremony is here. The photographs. They all stand together, around 300 people squished into the frame, along with all the officials and staff. The photographer says, "Say cheese!" and everyone does (some people reluctantly), holding up their diplomas. 

He takes a few pictures and says, "Alright, we're done."

There's a loud cheer from the students, and they all toss their caps into the air, shrieking with joy. Leorio catches his with a grin and thinks that just being able to throw his cap in the air made it worth all the gruelling studying. 

People are heading to their families or staying back to talk with their friends and professors. There's a lot of noise, and Leorio wants to leave it all and just _think_ for a while. He heads to the restroom and takes off his gown, changing into a suit and sighs in relief. He walks out, hoping to avoid any rowdy classmates and reach the campus garden, his favourite spot.

Of course, things don't go to plan. He barely manages to sneak past the pavilion when he hears Natalia shout, "Hey! Leorio!"

He turns around, groaning, and catches a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eyes.

_No way._

His heart's racing, and his brain is screaming at him.

_Wait was that Kurapika holy shit that was him what the fuck -_

He practically tosses away his diploma, aware that he probably shouldn't be doing that, and _runs._

He can hear Natalia diving for his plaque before it hits the ground, and her yelling, "Did you just _drop_ your diploma? What is wrong with you?" but he can't be bothered right now. His mind is reeling from what he's seen, and hope is filling his chest, blooming like a flower.

_Finally._

He runs and runs and runs, and finds himself under a tall oak tree on campus. There's a patch of daffodils growing nearby, and Leorio often comes here to study. He looks around and seeing nothing, he walks to the other side of the tree because he _saw_ Kurapika, and he's definitely -

_Oh._

He's here.

Kurapika is standing under the branches of the tree; a small, nervous smile on his face. He's donned his Kurta clothing again, and this time, it's a yellow and green tunic. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks tired, and his eyes are a little sad but...

He's finally, _finally_ here.

"I said I'd come and find you once it was all done. I meant it. It's over. I've found the eyes of my people. I've given them the send-off they deserved. The Troupe has perished. And now...I'm here. I don't know what life has planned for me but...I want you in it, Leorio. That is...if you...if you still feel the same."

He's shaking, Kurapika's shaking, and he can't look Leorio in the eyes. He's gone through so much.

Can Leorio provide him with any comfort?

"Of course," Leorio says, "Of _course_ I still feel the same. I just...I don't know if I can help you. Do you think being with me will make you happier?"

Leorio's crying now, but he can't help it. The love of his life is _finally_ here, in front of him, not hale and hearty but at least _alive_ and _whole_ and...Leorio is so, so grateful. 

Kurapika looks up, his lips trembling, and something within him changes. He steels his resolve and looks into Leorio's eyes.

Kurapika's eyes are locked on Leorio's, not looking away, and they're so _beautiful._

Kurapika's so beautiful.

"Yes," Kurapika says, softly, "Yes, I think so."

Leorio stares at Kurapika, and Kurapika stares back, both drinking in each other's appearances. The more he looks at him, the more he's reminded of how absolutely lovely Kurapika is. His soft blond hair, the single earring dangling from his left ear, his eyes, his small nose, the curve of his mouth, the elegance of his jawline - Leorio wants to commit it all to his memory, wants to have it ingrained in his brain. 

He wonders how it's possible to feel so many emotions towards one person.

"Can I say it now?" Leorio asks.

_Can I tell you those words you were afraid to say too many times? Those words you told me only at 3 a.m. once and never uttered again because you thought I'd become a target for your enemies?_

_Can I tell you that I love you?_

Kurapika meets his eyes, and he looks like he's about to cry.

Leorio knows what Kurapika's trying to say in his gaze.

_I'm sorry we couldn't be together. I'm sorry I didn't let you come close to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you enough._

_I'm sorry._

Leorio doesn't move an inch. He stands there, not saying a word, but he knows Kurapika understands how he feels.

_It doesn't matter now. You're here. You're finally here, and that's all I could ever care about._

"O...okay." Kurapika whispers, and interlocks his fingers.

"I love you, Kurapika. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please be my boyfriend." Leorio says, exhaling shakily and kneeling down, because he wants Kurapika to _see_ every inch of him, wants him to know that Leorio is real and solid and here for Kurapika.

Kurapiks inhales sharply, and brings his hand to Leorio's cheek, slowly resting there.

"I...love you too, Leorio. I love you. I love you so much. And I would be honoured to." Kurapika says, and his words are like a gentle breeze; feather-light, but still full of meaning.

"Wait here," Leorio says, "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

He gets up and runs towards the patch of daffodils on the opposite end of the campus.

He's studied the flower language a little, and he's fairly certain daffodils signify rebirth or new beginnings. It's so fitting for Kurapika, and Leorio has always thought of him while looking at those yellow daffodils while studying.

If Kurapika were a flower, he'd be a daffodil.

He takes out his gardening scissors (because of course, he carries around a pair) and snips a few of them out. He leaves behind some part of the stem so that they continue growing, and ties them together with a strong thread. It's a miniature bouquet, just for Kurapika.

He walks back, hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Where'd you go? Kurapika says, a little nervously. He's so clearly not used to standing in one place without a concrete goal. Leorio's heart stutters painfully at the thought.

He kneels down on one knee and stretches out his hand to Kurapika, offering him the daffodils.

"These are for you. Because, well...uh..." Leorio wants to say a lot of things. How he hopes they'll be a symbol of the beginning of their relationship and their recovery from the ghosts that have haunted them. How he's thought of Kurapika whenever he set his eyes on them. But he's never been the greatest with words. So he just simply says what comes to his head.

Even if it's absolutely stupid.

"They...they look like you." Leorio stammers, and barely stops himself from facepalming at Kurapika's expression. 

Kurapika looks confused for a second, and then, a small smile makes its way onto his face. Leorio swears it's lighting up everything in a 100-mile radius.

Kurapika lets out a tiny, tinkling laugh (Leorio feels he's being slowly strangled in the best way possible) and says, "Because they _look_ like me? Wow, thanks."

"Goddamnit, Kurapika, stop _laughing."_ Leorio says, mortified, but honestly, he wants Kurapika to keep laughing. Keep smiling. Keep having that utterly _ethereal_ look on his face.

And he does. He's laughing carefreely and openly, and Leorio can only think about how he wants to protect that smile forever.

His laughter slowly fades away, and he smiles at Leorio. He gently prises the flowers from Leorio's hands and says, "Thank you. They're lovely."

Seeing him hold the daffodils makes warmth course through Leorio's veins, and he gets an idea.

"Wait," he says, taking back the flowers, "I think they'd look awesome in your hair." 

He holds them against Kurapika's hair, and sure enough, it's a match made in heaven. Kurapika's cheeks are dusted red, and oh god, this idiot's actually _shy._

"Do you...mind if I put them in your hair? I can brush it out and...make it neat."

Kurapika's eyes have gone wide, eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

"You and hairstyling? Please, I'd rather not risk it."

Fuck that, he's an asshole.

"Oh my god, have you _looked_ at my hair? It's amazing! How dare you say that?"

"Amazing in what way? Please enlighten me."

"You're a piece of shit."

"You just refuse to see the truth, Leorio. I can't help it."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's not what you said a few minutes ago."

Leorio almost falls over from the infuriating retort. How _smooth_ is this bastard?

"...Ugh." Leorio mutters, giving in because apparently, Kurapika's ability to leave him speechless has most certainly not changed. 

Kurapika grins, and bites his lip, blush settling in on his face.

"Even so...I'd like that." He says bashfully, and Leorio _melts._

"Yeah, just..." Leorio gestures vaguely, flustered, "sit on the ground in front of me."

Leorio sits down with his back against the oak tree, and Kurapika settles in front of his crossed legs. Leorio gets to work, his hands going to Kurapika's hair.

Once again, Leorio is left in awe of how _pretty_ Kurapika's hair is. The fine, golden strands look like those of all those models in fashion magazines. Only, Kurapika's are effortlessly fabulous, and there's no product in _his_ hair.

 _Focus,_ Leorio thinks and starts brushing through Kurapika's hair with a comb (of course he carries around a comb), and carefully pins the flowers onto the right side of his head. And yes, he has hairpins on hand too.

"This is just out of curiosity, but why exactly do you carry around a comb and hairpins?" Kurapika asks, his face turned away from Leorio. Leorio can imagine what his face looks like, though. He's probably barely holding back a laugh, the little shit.

"You never know when they could come in handy, Kurapika. You clearly don't understand the importance of hair care."

"Maybe I don't. But you'll educate me, won't you, Dr Paladiknight?"

That's just. _Unfair._

 _"_ Kurapika, I don't think I recall giving you the permission to call me that." Leorio groans, cheeks heating up. What is _with_ this guy?

"But you _are_ a doctor, aren't you?"

Kurapika turns around, looking right at Leorio. And seeing him like that; triumphant smirk on his face, flushed cheeks and flowers in his hair is the last straw for Leorio.

He brings his hands up to cup Kurapika's chin, other resting at the nape of Kurapika's neck.

Kurapika's grin has vanished at this movement, and his eyes have turned a deep scarlet.

Voice quivering, Leorio asks, in a whisper, "May I kiss you?"

Kurapika merely stares back at him, and his eyes widen in shock. He looks so scared, and Leorio hates himself. He starts to pull away, but Kurapika grabs him by the shoulders before he can do so.

"I..." Kurapika says, voice so quiet, "I've never done this before."

"Done what, exactly?" Leorio murmurs.

"This. Everything. I've never...kissed someone before. I've never gone out with someone before. I've never...loved someone like this before. I don't know whether I'm doing this right. I don't know what I'm doing, Leorio." 

Kurapika sounds so unsure and vulnerable, and he looks down at their legs while saying this.

"You don't need to know, Kurapika. No one on this planet ever read a book on how to love someone. They just...did it. It just happened. There're no concrete rules to navigating something like this. We all have a starting point, and we figure things out along the way. Just...tell me everything. Tell me how you feel. If you don't want to do this right now, that's okay. If you never want to do this, ever, that's fine too. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

Kurapika's quiet for a while, and then, he suddenly wraps his arms around Leorio, burying his face in Leorio's chest. Leorio rubs his back in slow, comforting circles, and hums under his breath.

"This is nice," Kurapika mumbles, "I like this."

"Me too," Leorio says, smiling, "So do I."

They're silent for a little longer, a light breeze caressing their faces, and ultimately, Kurapika speaks.

"I...I want to do it. I want to kiss you, Leorio." 

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I want to. I want to know how it feels to kiss you."

"Okay," Leorio says, sitting upright, and Kurapika raises his head. He looks like he's analyzing how exactly their lips are going to meet, and Leorio can't help but smile. His boyfriend really is too much of an analytical person.

Leorio slides one arm around Kurapika's waist and cups his chin with the palm of his other hand. Kurapika closes his eyes, lifting his head as high as it can go. Leorio leans in, and their lips brush.

Leorio's kissed a lot of people in his life. He's kissed strangers in darkened rooms illuminated by neon lights and not even known their names. He's kissed waitresses at the counters of coffee shops to feel something, anything. He's kissed people and forgotten about them the next morning, the sole purpose being to fill the emptiness in his heart. 

He can say with confidence that kissing Kurapika is none of those things.

It's experimental, shy and hesitant. But at the same time, it's bold and powerful. Kurapika's lips are sweeter than any chocolate he's tasted, and he thinks, with a start, _This is it._

_This is what I've been waiting for._

This is his first real kiss. This is the first time he's kissed someone he truly loves.

And hell, it makes so much of a difference.

He understands why people glorify the act of kissing so much, now.

They break apart, and Leorio thinks that both of them are a little teary. He brings his sleeve to his eyes to wipe away the moisture, and Kurapika sniffles a little.

"I liked that. I liked that a lot, Leorio." Kurapika says, and he's crying and smiling at once, and Leorio is such a _mess._

"I did too. I love you."

"I love you too, Leorio."

They stay there under the oak tree for a little longer, talking about nothing in particular, warm in each other's arms.

"I have an apartment in the middle of Yorknew. There's a nice restaurant right across the street from where I live. There's good food. Will you join for a meal tonight, Kurapika?" 

Kurapika chuckles and stands up. He holds out his hand to Leorio and Leorio takes it, pulling himself up.

"I'd love to."

They walk to the gates of the campus, hand in hand, eagerly waiting for their future together to start.

* * *

_(a small bonus because why not)_

"Um...Leorio?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...where's your diploma? You know, the thing you worked hard for like, your entire life?"

"... _Fuck."_

"...Why am I dating the stupidest person on the planet?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic, and i hope you liked my soft leopika as much as i did. please leave kudos or a comment if you would like to (i love those so much) and i hope you're having a great day!  
> also feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crescentmoonkei) and [tumblr](https://thegoddamnhat.tumblr.com)!


End file.
